Screen name and tracking
by chihirofan9292
Summary: Will David Track down the email?
1. Chapter 1 Big Trouble

( **Hey Guys, so i decided to write a sequel to the matilda movie, I know a lot of people out there dont wanna a sequel. I know that but please dont say that to me. I'm just gonna write. Anyways this sequel takes place 10 years after the movie. So enjoy the story)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Matilda couldn't be more happy in her life. After her parents left for Guam. Matilda lived the childhood she always wanted, and a loving family. She moved up to the sixth grade and graduated high school at the age of eleven with high honors. Ms. Honey still worked at her old elementary school, and things were kind of still the same. Matilda didn't go straight to college after she graduated. She wanted to enjoy being around her friends, and still enjoying being a kid. Besides she put her mind to go to college when she was ready. Ms. Honey put Matilda to work since she now longer attends school. Like packing up the room after school, teaching the class high numbers, and helping Ms. Honey grade papers. Some of Matilda's friends were jealous because Matilda was already done with school, including her friend Lavender. But, that thought has been put aside because Matilda is still a good friend.

Now sixteen, Matilda started college. She attends college in the same town she still lives in. She turned down every offer that wanted her to attend bigger and nicer colleges. But Matilda wanted to stay where she felt like home. Matilda is currently attending class. And the bell was about to ring. David, her friend, walked to Matilda and asked," Hey Matilda, so wanna hit the library after school." David has a huge crush on her, every time he wanted to ask her out, he chickened out. So the only way to do that was to keep asking her to hang with him. Matilda closed her book and answered," Sure, I'll meet you there in ten minutes. I just have make more copies for my report tomorrow." David gave her that look saying 'ok cool'.

Class ended a few minutes later. Matilda packed her things and headed to the copy room to make copies. Matilda knew he has a crush on her. But didn't want to turn him down. Anyways he still is a good friend to her. After she made copies, she headed to the campus library to study with David. David asked her to borrow her laptop to help him study for the physics test tomorrow. Matilda gladly took it out. While she was getting her books out, David opened her laptop and went to the internet when suddenly an email popped up.

David'" Umm Matilda you got a new email."

Matilda looked up and said," Oh, I forgot to log out. Wonder who its from?"

She took the laptop from him and opened the email. It was strange at first. She didn't know this email address. It didn't look familiar, and the name was strange. The email looked kind of scary

It read.

_I know where you live. Some day I will have my revenge. You will never see day light again, enjoy the last seven days of your self because you will never see your family again. You took EVERYTHING away from me. Now I will take everything from you._

_Good day my dear._

_ -anonymous _

Matilda slowly closed her computer. David offered to take her home. Matilda didn't speak the rest of the way home. David looked worried, but he knew Matilda was in a mood, so better not bother her. Matilda will have to show Ms. Honey after she got home. This was serious, and who is this mysterious person wanting to get?

**(That was scary. Do you really think it was the Trunchball. We'll know later in the next few chapters. So how was that, Its only chapter one. I'll try to update soon. leave me lots of reviews. Thanks. bye :) )**


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicions and suspicious!

(**Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter, and in this chapter is going to get a little crazy, and what i can reveal in the next chapters wil a be a blast from the past. Now no more details. On with the story.)**

**Disclaimer: All right go the Man that created Matilda and I own Nothing!**

Matilda got of the car, and David waited till she went in. If there were anything he could do, she would call him. Matilda went up to her room and checked that email again. Something in her head is telling her that it someone you know, and she might be back. Matilda would have to talk with Ms. Honey right away when she gets home. About an hour later, Ms. Honey walked in carrying a bag of grocers and called Matilda to help her unpack. Matilda ran down the stairs in a stern face carrying her laptop. In the kitchen, Ms. Honey was unpacking, she turned around and saw Matilda's mood she was in. She gave her that look "What's wrong" face. Matilda slowly sat down on the table and showed her the message that Matilda got earlier. Ms. Honey read the message slowly, and then calmly closed the laptop.

She didn't move from the table. Matilda got up and unpacked the groceries then prepared tea for the both of them. When there was serious talking to do, tea would be the only solution. They sat in silence sipping there teas, then about five minutes later Matilda found the courage to speak up.

"It can't be her, it just can't". Matilda says.

" Well don't freak out, we'll figure this out. Now I'm only going to ask you, how long ago did that email come up?" Ms honey asked.

She answered," About 2 hours ago, do you really believe she's out to get me after what i did to her?"

" No, of course not. Now how can you be sure its her. What brought that up?" she asked.

She didn't have a ready answer to what brought that _question_, somehow she knows its her but how can she be sure. Ms. Honey knew who she was talking about because after _she _left; _she_ may have been scared but had suspicions. Its been 10 years after her aunt disappeared with a trace,she resigned, and left all the money in the bank as if it never been touched. Matilda quietly leaves the room carrying her laptop and goes upstairs to her room. Ms. Honey comes back to reality and starts to make dinner. Ms. Honey kept wondering while preparing dinner what came into Matilda about that _question_. Like it could be one of Matilda's classmates pulling a prank, or just messing around.

After an hour an a half. Ms. Honey goes up to check on Matilda. She looks up and gives her that "I'm fine, I have homework to do", Ms. Honey smiles and gave her too that look "everything will be fine". But she was not doing homework. She was messaging david to meet her tomorrow afternoon at his house for secret meeting. he responded later and gladly accepted.

She was going to get to the bottom of this, no one, not even Ms. Honey was going to stop from 'Who sent that email, and who is out to get her'. She had only one week till next Thursday. It'll fly by, but she will have plenty of time. She went downstairs and ate, she had to keep her face straight to keep Ms. Honey from noticing anything suspicious. Later, they had chocolate in the livingroom. Just like old times. Magnus, Ms. Honey's Father, would take a chocolate, cut it in half and always gave the bigger half to her. They ate their chocolate and now it was time to go to bed. Matilda kissed her on the cheek, and went up to get dressed.

By tomorrow, Matilda as going to get to the bottom of things. Luckily, her buddy David is a computer hacker, and he could get information on who sent that email and what location. He had all the equipment to track. She only hopes this will work.

That night, after she and Ms. Honey went to sleep. Matilda started having a really nice dream then... it turned horrible and most terrifying.

In the dream, Matilda is living her life the way it should be, everything looks the same, and everything is in place but suddenly the door to the basement opened and there stood the 'Trunchbull'. She looked as if she were working out 10 hours a day, wearing only tight pants and a gray shirt. She had that hammer whip in her hand ready to strike anything that comes her way. Matilda saw her in the kitchen and raced upstairs to get Ms. Honey but finds her missing.

Matilda screams in terror" WHERE ARE YOU?! HELP SHE'S BACK!"

The stomping coming downstairs heads towards the stairs. Matilda races down the hall and down the stairs. Things were quiet but too quiet. Suddenly as the same as she did last time when she trespassed in _her_ house. The broom slipped off the wall and clabbered into another broom and sent that ruckus down the stairs. Matilda knew she was alone and raced down to the basement. The chain is back on where it led the doors to get outside. Then it hit her, she raced to that window she and Ms. Honey escaped last time.

But the window was bricked. There was NO way OUT! She was trapped. Her heart felt like dropping. Then heard that loud stomping down the basement stairs.

"Some rats are going to DIE today!" Said the Trunchbull.

Matilda could only stay still. The Trunchbull walked slowly to catch any scent that _thing_ left. She sensed it and looked behind the boxes and found. She took her hammer whip and...

AHHHHHH! Matilda Screamed till she woke up.

Ms. Honey raced to her room and hugged her real tight because Matilda was still in her dream then he woke up... relieved.

Ms. Honey gasping"Matilda it's okay. It was just a dream."

Matilda was relieved it was a dream and proud that Ms. Honey was hear to comfort her. They talked for awhile and Ms. Honey turned out the light and went back to sleep. But Matilda didn't go to sleep right away. By tomorrow she was going to get to the bottom of this. About an hour later, she finally fell asleep.

**(That was kind of scary and what really brought matilda to bring that****_ question _****up. We'll know later. And who liked my nightmare! No one likes nightmares anyways so Leave me lots of reviews and join me next time in the next chapter. Bye guys. 3)**


	3. Chapter 3 Screen names and tracking

**(In This Chapter we'll get to the point where we left off and sorry for being super later. Grades are kiling me and so are the holidays but im back for a new chapter and now enough chitchat on with the story)**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

Matilda woke up again from that nightmare last night. Ms. Honey came and comforted her but this time it wasn't going to help. Today after school, she will have a secret meeting with David to get to the bottom of things, and nothing was going to stop her. She got of bed, then she saw she was sweating n buckets, probably from the nightmare she had last night. She quickly pulled the sheets of her bed and washed them. Put fresh sheets on the bed and got dressed. She ran down stairs to find breakfast on the table. Scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and orange juice.

She finished her breakfast and headed off for school. It was only 6:30am, it was only half an hour before class started. Matilda went to the lounge to start making copies from her laptop. She would need evidence incase. She knew the police wouldn't help till she had evidence, and David was the key to finding the culprit. She made copies and headed off for class. All day, she couldn't concentrate, when it was quiz time for history class, the teacher had to scold her twice to focus. She quickly finished her test and met David at lunch. David and her agreed to meet after school. David was an excellent hacker, and if there was any email or website to hack, he is the right guy to call.

Finally school ended, Matilda and David went straight to his house. David lived a little farther from the village, about a half hour if the traffic isn't reached his and raced in to his room. David took her laptop and connected the wire to his laptop and installed the software to download. Matilda was finally gonna be relieved to know whom is stalking her with that message. Maybe it could be a prank? What if someone she knows had her email? She knows David would never do that, would he? No, scratch that, he would never scare her like that, he's her best friend and they shared everything together and even shared secrets. Well, only not her deepest secret. Her powers.

No one but Matilda and Ms. Honey know about her powers. Matilda believed it was best not to reveal her powers to the public, even her friends. Even in Kindergarten, no one even her classmates not once suspected it was Matilda moving objects with her eyes. But she still questions herself till this day how did she get her powers? Was it a coincidence? Was it magic from above? She didn't know. All her friends are in high school, she still sees them frequently, but she still uses her powers when no one is looking, she's been careful. She believed David would freak out and never speak to her again. It might take months before he can accept her. Or so she thought.

Matilda is not a fool, usually some kids whom receive their powers use it for granted, but what she had in mind back then, she used it for a purpose. Whoever sent that email, she'll be ready to strike and she's quite surprised she still has them, but why? Usually they go away after that, but there's a reason. But what? Today is Friday, and she only has 6 days left. She'll never let anything get her down. She heard a beeping coming from the laptop. David tracked down the owner who sent the email, he even hacked into the account and punched in some numbers from the URL from which computer it was sent. Thank you David.

The email was sent two towns over, about three hours where they live. But the email didn't come from a house or anything but the public library. So no luck there. There was a name on the account but its a screenname. She had no luck. But David found a loophole. Every computer in the library has a screen name and password and their name would pop up. It would take another hour to get passed the library fire wall but nothing can stop David. Matilda sat on the desk and began thinking. David told her he will find the name. She hoped so.

Two towns over, they are at home having some dinner having the same old food to stay in shape, they cleared the deck and headed for the basement for a 3 hour workout and head straight to bed. Bathing is not an option, they believe is for wimps and must live in sweat till they can't stand the scent. They are shining their weapons, and coming up with a plan to get back at Matilda in 6 more days.

(**Uh-oh looks like the name is a screen name but will David hack into the Library fire wall. Only time will tell. What if it is The Trunchbull. or someone out to get her. Who knows till the next chapter. Leave me reviews, and see you guys soon)**


	4. Chapter 4 Who is the stalker!

**(Okay, I'm on a role here, I've been keeping you guys in suspense so here it goes nothing, and in this chapter we might find out who is ****_the_**** culprit so stay tuned. Now I know you hate me talking here so on with the story!)**

Matilda was getting a little nervous. She went down stairs to grab a drink. She drank her water slowly, and in her mind she kept believing it_ is_ the 'Trunchbull'. I mean what if it is one of her classmates. David must get a hundred girls looking out for him, or so she read? Maybe one of her classmates is telling her to back off? But? But what? Everyone adored her. She is the greatest tutor to help study with. She read books at an early age and can even do hard math problems in her head without a calculator, which really impressed her college math teachers cause she never uses a calculator. Sometimes, she helps some of the teachers do their taxes, she could be the next Einstein. Her dreams came true to the person she really is, and have a wonderful family.

She still sees her other family frequently, they only come on the holidays like Christmas or Thanksgiving. Usually around Christmas, not much on Thanksgiving. Her older brother Michael dropped out of school and got a job to play video games in Japan. No matter where he is, he still gets paid. The Mother remained quite the same. In Guam, she still plays her afternoon bingo and the Father became a stay at home Father. The police stopped chasing him, or so he thought but he prefers to stay at home to be safe and sometimes goes out to enjoy himself. For a times sake. They're not as mean as they were to Matilda when she was younger, they never not once regretted signing the adoption papers. They later admitted they never appreciated or respected Matilda, but they gave her something nice. For her to have a loving family.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

David broke through the firewall, he typed in the username and password. he didn't call Matilda right away. He wanted to check first before he gave her any news. if he couldn't find the _real_ culprit, then he did everything he could. He typed in some numbers, and installed another software. Being a hacker is quite difficult but he has to be careful sometimes. Anyways, he _found _it. He found the name. But this isn't good news at all. He wrote down the name on a piece of paper. There was no way he was going to tell Matilda the good and bad news. Slowly he closed his laptop and called and walked out of the room to show Matilda.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ms. Honey was in school getting ready to head home. She kept worrying about Matilda. _'What brought her to bring that question up? And how does she know if its just a prank from her classmates?" _ she thought. She packd her things and headed for her car, on the way home she recalled from her childhood how terrible of an Aunt the Trunchbull was to her.

Ms. Honey had a happy childhood, a loving Mother and Father. When she was only 2 years old, her mother died of an unknown illness. She badly needed her mother, all she had left was a doll she gave her with a china face on, Lissy Doll. Magnus, her dad, was the town doctor. he needed someone to watch over his little girl. He called every relative of his and his wife's but no one bothered to help. Finally, he found _her._ She was the sister to Ms. Honey's Mother. But Aunt Agatha Trunchbull was very mean, she only was mean whenever Magus wasn't around. Ms. Honey kept farther away from her as possible and enjoyed every minute with her dad. The Trunchbull wasn't married nor had children. She disliked children, especially her niece. It may sound weird but she too had a small thing for Dr. Honey. When her sister was courting him, she found out he was a rich doctor, and all she wanted was to have money and the house. But her sister loved Dr. Honey for not his money, but his love.

She never once told anyone she wanted to have him for not love but money. She was kicked out at an early age because she misbehaved at her siblings and parents on why can't they work hard. She started prettying up to impress the Dr. but he had a strong love for her sister. They married and had a beautiful baby girl, Jennifer Honey. The Trunchbull started got a job as a mistress, and worked out like a man. She kept hoping one day he will come to her, but he only wanted someone to watch his little bumblebee. A nickname he often called her. But one day she had enough, the money belonged to him and the house. He put Ms. Honey's name in it, the money, and the house. She couldn't stand it anymore, she came up with a plan to have it all.

The night before Magnus died, Ms. Honey was enjoying every last minute with her loving Father. Every night before dinner, he take a chocolate from his chocolate box, cut it half, and always gave her the bigger half. She hugged him, and told him,"Goodnight daddy, I love you." He says back,"I love you too my little Bumblebee, now head on to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

The very last time she saw her loving Father, Ms. Honey went upstairs and went to bed and cuddled with her Lissy doll. Magnus went to his office to file some papers and do taxes. A week ago, the Trunchbull ordered poison that was tasteless and odorless. Whoever drank it will face a painless death. She mixed it with his tea, and gave it to him. He drank his tea slowly, not once suspecting what she put in it. About 10 minutes later, he started feeling funny, he felt his heart was beating slower then slower, the Trunchbull walked in and said laughingly,"Now I will take over, and your precious daughter will have nothing!"

He reached for phone to dial for help but she was smart before she gave him the tea, she unplugged it, and he finally crashed on his desk and fell asleep, then his heart stopped. The Trunchbull filled the paper work to put the house in her name and all the money in the bank belongs to her now. She felt proud she did, and now she has everything. The next morning, Ms. Honey woke up in a bad feeling in her throat that something must be wrong. She went down stairs to find her dad, and he was _sleeping_, she walked over and shook him to wake up. She yelled and yelled but he didn't wake up. She called her Aunt for help, and she came in but kept a straight face not suspecting what she did. She found no heart beat, and Ms. Honey broke down in tears. How did this happen? she thought. He was just fine, and how did he just...

The Trunchbull dialed 911, and they took his body away, Ms. Honey was on the swing, and never looked back when they drove away. She had no one. The Trunchbull was no help at all. She lost her Mother, Father, and even herself. After the funeral, Ms. Honey grieved for him to return, but no answer came. She often felt sometimes that she should of died instead of him. The police couldn't find any clues on what happened the night before, and decided that he must of killed himself. But Ms. Honey doubted it. He couldn't of because of the other odds, he had everything to handle, and wouldn't leave the world without his little bumblebee.

Ms. Honey was forced to do all the house cleaning, the cooking, and ironing. She went to the same school Matilda went to, and by the time she turned 18, the Trunchbull told her she owns her money for cleaning her and feeding her. It was right after Ms. Honey was going to move out, she found a small cottage that owned by a farmer. It was enough to pay 50 dollars a month with running water and at least a bed. She got a job where Trunchbull worked but got paid very little unlike other teachers but she still managed to buy food, clothes, and other accessories, and enough money to pay the rent. Then _she _ came. Matilda was a knew student about not yet 7. The Trunchbull treated her just like Ms. Honey, and teaching her how to handle children but Ms. Honey had a good heat and treated her kids as if they're her children. She helped Matilda come out of the Chokey, and even got rid of her when she used her powers and she was gone, never to be seen again or heard of. or so everyone thought.

Ms. Honey got of the car and walked into the house, she would need to talk to Matilda when she gets home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

David walked into the kitchen and told Matilda to sit down. Matilda had a bad feeling about this. Was it really her, or someone else? David used his calm oice as possible not to scare her. He says,'' I have good news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear?

Matilda answered,'' Whats the good news?"

"I hacked into the library firewall, and found the name." he says.

"Then whats the bad news?" she asked.

He slipped her the name he written down. Matilda opened it slowly and saw the _name_ in David's clear handwriting, she was shocked, she knew it but wanted to double check if it was sure. David would never disappoint her.

Matilda looked straight in the eyes of David,"No, please no, are you sure?"

"Yes, its the Trunchbull." he says.

**(Yikes! So it was the Trunchbull. How will Matilda get out of this situation and what she tell Ms. Honey. We'll know later, and don't put it wrong that the Trunchbull had a little 'thing' for Magnus i mean some people go for love instead of money. Anyways, that was a long chapter and I'll need to keep you guys in suspense. haha so stick around and leave me lots of reviews. bye guys)**


End file.
